


Car Accident

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Accidents, Don't worry, M/M, Texting, but no damages, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam didn't really tell Dean he took the Impala tonight. But what his brother doesn't know can't hurt him, right? Unless Sam has a little accident.It's late and Sam is tired. He is driving on a dark road until he is dazzled and misses to kill a biker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

It happened really fast. A moment, Sam was driving on a dark road at night, trying to find something on the radio to help him stay awake. The next moment, a light caught his eyes in the rearview mirror and he hit the brake pedal by reflex. Stupid reflex. An engine roared outside and Sam heard a crash of metal on the road. Very stupid reflex!

  
He stopped his car and urged outside toward the shape of a body lying on the road. Sam’s heart danced in relief when it moved. The man sat on the road and took off his helmet.

  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Sam yelled.

The man shook his head and looked up to him.

“I guess, I’m good. Why the fuck did you do that? You wanted to kill me?”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t saw you coming. Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine. You’re lucky I’m not dead. By the way, my name is Lucifer.”  
“I’m Sam. I will take you to the hospital.”  
“No need.” Said the man as he stood up.

He limped to his motorcycle. It was smached on the concrete. A single look was enough to know he wouldn’t go home on it tonight.

“Oh man, it’s totally wrecked.” The man laughed. “I guess you have to take me to town, now.”

Sam was shocked. It was a real miracle the guy could still walk after a fall like that. And he was laughing. Maybe he was experiencing some kind of break down. Sam was really lucky he didn’t kill him.  
Then something came to his mind. The thought of Dean screaming at him for having a car accident with HIS precious car. HIS beloved Baby. It was seriously scaring him. They already had fights about how bad Sam treated the car. It ended with him not allowed to drive the Impala anymore. Dean didn’t really know he borrowed it that night.

“Oh no, no, no, no no.” Sam cursed walking back to the Impala.  
“What?”  
“I fucked up the car. Please God, tell me I didn’t fuck up the car. Please, please, please.” Sam whined. “My brother will kill me when he will see I trashed his beloved car.”  
“Oh for fuck sake. Man up boy.” Said Lucifer before he had a chance to see Sam’s face. However, he softened when he saw tears on the edge of his puppy eyes. “You haven’t touch me. I managed to avoid your car. Look, there is nothing. He won’t even know.”

They pushed what remained of the motorcycle on the side of the road and went back in Sam’s car. With the light inside, Sam could see the torn state of the man’s clothes. His leather jacket was shredded and his pair of jeans had holes all over the length of his legs. Some red spots were damping it but it really didn’t look serious. This guy was probably the luckiest man alive… If you put aside the fact he had a car accident tonight.

Sam had to tell Dean about it. Of course. He just couldn’t lie to his big brother. The moment Dean saw him, he knew Sam had done something wrong and he made him speak. Dean screamed and scolded him for the car, but what annoyed him the most was that Sam gave the guy his real name, phone number and insurance informations. They didn’t need that on top of all the problems they already had. What could he say for his defense? Sam panicked. Now he had to repair his mistakes.

Later, the next day, Sam texted Lucifer to try to make it better.

[Hi, it’s Sam from last night. I was wondering. Maybe we could avoid the insurance papers?]

Sam stressed waiting for an answer of that blond guy he percussed last night.

[Good idea. Let’s not trouble them for that.] The guy replied quickly.

It was too good to be true. But Sam was relieved. All wasn’t lost. He could breathe more easily. But he still felt guilty for having make him fall of the motorcycle and nearly killed him.

[Really? Are you sure?] He asked.  
[Let me buy you a drink. We’ll discuss it. You owe me that at least, don’t you?]  
[Of course. Where and when you want.] Sam answered.  
[Can you keep a secret? The big engine wasn’t exactly mine. ;)]


End file.
